Unstoppable
by the evil little pixie
Summary: Edward left Bella, who doesn't know that. But what if Alice and Jasper stayed behind. Would Bella be able to handle it better? Would it make things worse? Edward tries to get back up on his feet again. Will he be able to move on? *Suck at sums*
1. Dont

*Three Years ago*

"Edward, don't do this! She doesn't only matter to you. She matters to all of us." She was begging, blocking the front door with her tiny body.

"Alice, I have to." He replied

"You don't have to do anything! Shes my best friend and i wont let you take her away from me."Her voice was thick with anger.\

"You have Rosalie." He gestured towards the blond beauty next to a tall, dark haired man.

"That maybe true Edward,but Bella and I have a different bond."

"Alice, move." He said calmly.

"Edward, don't."Alice replied,"What happened at the party was nothing."

"He could have killed her Alice!" He raised his voice.

"Well if you do leave her, you will basically kill her! I've seen what will happen Edward. Don't do this." A small frown was painted upon her pixie-like face.

"Alice, She'll be fine. She'll get on with her 'll be happy."

"Fine Edward. But you cant stop me from being her friend. And as of right now, I'm not coming with the rest of you." She crossed her arms.

"Alice you can't." Edward replied.

"Alice, follow your heart. Do what you think is right. Just don't forget to write to us baby girl." Esme hugged Alice and held her tight in her arms.

"I still love you all. But I have to do this."She looked around and noticed the tall, dark haired man sobbing.

"Pixie-Chick, you cant leave me." He sobbed.

Alice ran and jumped into his arms. She wrapped his legs around his waist," Don't worry, your my only Teddy Bear and will always be." She kissed his cheek.

Edward took advantage of Alice being removed from the dark, African Mahogany door and quickly made a silent exit.

" Is Jasper going with you?" Carlisle asked.

"I haven't talked to him about it. I think i should now." Alice jumped down from Emmett and kissed his and Rosalie's cheeks once more. She slowly climbed up the stairs.

She entered her and Jasper's room," Jasper I need to talk to you."

Jasper put his book down," What was going on there? The emotions were driving me wild."

She sat down next to him on the bed," Jasper, Edward and the family are leaving Bella. Now before you ask why, its because Edward feels she is unsafe in our family's presence."

"Thats crazy. They can't do this."Jasper shook his head

"I told them that im staying. Are you in?" She took his hand in hers.

"I'm not sure that Bella is too fond of me at the moment." Jasper answered.

" Jasper, Bella loves you. Your her brother. She would be delighted if you stayed." Alice hugged him.

"Well, I guess its time to say our goodbyes." Jasper replied.**  
**


	2. Dont forget your teddy grams

**Yayy people like it! They just didn't review -_- But thats okay. But i really would appreciate it if you would review. leave comments (Good and bad) and stuff. Just a simple :) Makes my day**.

**Anywhoo... **

**Chapter 2 : Don't forget your box of teddy grams.**

**Alice POV**

"Just one more thing before I leave, don't forget to remember me." Esme Held me close

"Mom you have to let go sometime."I smiled.

"I guess your right." She took a step back," Look at you, your going to live on your own. Without me!"

" Mom, I'm like 108 years old and a married woman. Jasper and will be fine. Speaking of Jasper, Isn't it time for you to say goodbye to him?"I kissed her cheek.

" I guess so. I love you. You better call me every day!" She hugged me one last time and made her way towards Jasper.

"Carlisle," I began walking towards him," thank you for everything. For taking Jasper and I in, the advice,everything." I gave him a hug. "I love you dad."

" Your welcome Alice. I love you remember to write." He kissed my head and started the car.

"Rosalie," I hugged her , " video chat. Every day. You and me."

" I wouldn't miss it for the world Ally." She replied.

"You would miss it for Emmett though." I laughed.

"Maybe..." She laughed with me

"Emmett, come here you big bear!" I called to him.

He was over to us in a fraction of a second. "Don't forget your teddy grams Pixie." He grinned widely and handed me a box of teddy gram cookies.

"Em,I'll miss you so much." I hugged him tightly.

Carlisle honked the horn of the black Mercedes. Everyone quickly got into the car. I grabbed Edward before he can sit down," Hey, im watching you."

He smiled and sat in the car.

I watched the car speed off.

"Well Jasper, This mansion is ours." I grabbed his hand and we strolled back inside.

**Im sorry! This chappie was kinda rushed because something is fixing to happen and im running late but i wanted to post this! R&&R thanks XD**


	3. She keeps it in the basment

**Chapter 3 : She keeps it in the basment.  
**

*Bellas POV*

"Good Morning Bella!" Alice cheerfully danced into my room.

"Well it _was _good." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, emphasizing was.

"We are going to the mall." Alice smiled,"So get dressed."

"Alice no please! Anything but this!"I laid back down and pulled a blanket over my head.

"Would you rather go to Angela's Party?" Alice asked.

Darn, I forgot that was today and i promised Angela i would be there. Shes turning eighteen.

"Alice I don't know if Angela will let you come. And I promised i would be there." I explained from beneath the blanket. It was starting to get hot, I'll have to come out sometime.

"Bella you can come out, I'm not going to snatch you and put you in my trunk like some physco freak." Alice sat next to me and pulled back the covers.

"You mean like you did last week?" I asked. Ever since Ed- he left, Alice has been trying to cheer me up. Alice is my rock, without her i would probably be jumping off cliffs or making suicide attempts. I would miss the shopping,slumber parties, and early morning visits if she and Jasper had left.

Jasper.

I sighed mentally. He thinks he is the cause of all of this. I think he truly hates himself. He stays locked up in his room, reading Civil War books. He leaves when I come around. I forgive him for what happened. Actually, I never blamed him.

"Hello, earth to Bella! I got you something, well a few things." Alice waved her pixie hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Alice. I was thinking about Jasper. Do you think he will ever be back to himself?" I asked

" I think he is on his way to it. He sent you something." Alice vampire ran down to her car and got two bags out of the trunk. I think. I don't know. It was at vampire speed. It was all a blur.

"This is from Jasper." She handed me and I-Pad."And here is the card."

_Bella,_

_I am so sorry. Will you ever be able to forgive me? I love you little sister. Enjoy your I-Pad. :D_

_- Jasper XoOx_

" Wow this is cool. " I stared at the huge electronic."I should call Angela and ask if you can come. Possibly Jasper?" I picked up my old samsung.

"Oh no Bella, not on that thing." Alice snatched the old dinosaur away." From Carlisle and Esme." Alice reached into the big blue bag that had '_Emmett is beast'_ written in black sharpie across the middle. I laughed. Emmett. Alice handed me an I-phone and a big card. And when I say big i mean, "how did she fit that into the bag?" big.

_Bella,_

_We are so sorry we had to leave you, but Edward wouldn't let us stay. Only someone with Alice's wrath of fury could convince him to let them stay. We miss you dearly sweetie. You are a Cullen, don't forget._

_- Carlisle and Esme XX_

" I should call them."I said as i closed the HUGE card.

" Don't, that would just push Edward to do something stupid." Alice opened the I-phone box and handed me the I-Phone. "You still have the same number by the way."Alice threw the box away.

There was a knock on my door, "Good morning Bells. Hey Alice, I didn't know you were here." Charlie came into my room. He gave Alice a quick hug and pecked me on the cheek.

"Oh Charlie, this is from me and Jasper." Alice handed him a six pack of Bud Lite and a small coupon. "That is a life time supply of any kind of Slim Jim you want." She smiled.

I swear, i have never seen Charlie so happy."Thank you Alice! Welcome to the family! Woohoo! I'm going to Walmart! SLIM JIMS HERE I COME! WOO!"Charlie Kissed Alice's cheek and ran down the stairs, Beer and coupon in hand.

"Alice, you drugged him." I accused.

"Nu uh! That was all Charlie!" Alice put her hands on her hips,"Speaking of drugs, Emmett sent you a Wii."

Alice gave me a white and blue box. In black sharpie Emmett wrote _Belly Bear belly fat burner! XOXO Emmy ;)_

_" _I do not need a belly fat burner!" I yelled, then looked at my stomach to check_. Nope I don't_

" And Rosalie wanted you to have this," Alice handed me a small box. In it was a beautiful diamond necklace. A piece of paper served as a card _, I don't hate you Bella :(_

" Alice, at least tell them something for me." I demanded

"Fine, what is it?" Alice asked as she whirled around my room, putting my new things away and cleaning.

"Tell them I love them and never stop thinking about them. Oh and tell them thanks. Now stop being my maid for five minutes so i wont get dizzy watching you and faint or something."I held my head in my hands.

"Sorry, now to the bathroom missy, march!" Alice picked me up and humanly pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Why Alice?" I complained

"Because I just had a vision that Angela would be upset if you didn't show and she would love for not one, but two Cullens to come to her party." She took one hand from my back to grab another bag.

"Can we at least go to your house so I can say hi to Jasper before I look like a doll?"I asked.

"Fine, get in the car." Alice gave in.

I really do appreciate all the gifts, but they all remind me that Edward didn't send one. Because he didn't love me anymore. There is a hole inside my heart. I know that Alice can see I miss him, but she doesn't say anything. And I think right now she is to hyper to notice what the gifts did to me. Jasper will be able to tell, but i don't know if i can trust him not to tell.

I grabbed a notepad from the counter **_Alice jasper and I are going to Angela's party, might stay the night with them. Don't get too drunk and don't kill yourself with the slim jims dad._**

I set it on the fridge and ran out to the car. Alice was not so patiently waiting for me," Come on I dont have all day."

The drive seemed like seconds, probably because I slept the whole way.

"Bella Marie Swan wake your A-" Alice was interrupted by her cell phone,"Hello?"

"Language!" I heard Esme yell on the other end.

"Yes mother, We love you. Bye." Alice sighed.

"Get inside." Alice grumbled and got out of the car.

I groaned and followed her inside,"Jasper get your butt down here so you can see me before I become a barbie!"I yelled.

"Bella you know you don't have to yell." Jasper was down at vampire speed.

"Well I did, now come here and give me a hug." I replied, sitting down on the couch.

He had me in a bear hug in seconds," I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jaz, but if you let me go I swear to god i will beat you with the flat iron Alice is fixing to use on me."I gave him a a kiss on my cheek.

Alice sighed, " You can talk while I go setup the Salon."

"She has a salon now?"I asked.

"She fixed up the basement." Jasper explained and let go of me.

"Jasper I'm serious, hold me. Alice _will_ snatch me away and you know it."I told him

He shrugged and held my hand,"How can you be depressed and happy at the same time?"He asked me

"I'm happy you finally want to see me and Angela's party is tonight, which you're going to by the way, and my family that isn't even family loves me enough to send me presents. And then there is Edward. He said he didn't love me anymore. And i wasn't fully convinced until a present showed up from everyone except him. Even Rosalie sent a beautiful necklace. It's just left a hole in my heart." I explained as my eyes started to be filled with tears.

"Come here Bella." He let me lay there and cry while he hugged me and hummed a soft tune.

"Were you just humming the sesame street theme song?" I asked him when my eyes were dry.

"Ahh, possibly?" He whispered.

" Missing Emmett much?" I laughed.

"Just a little." He nodded.

We sat there in silence. It was kind of weird. Just days ago he was lunging for my throat with a crazed look on his face. Now he was comforting me while humming the theme son to toddlers television shows.

"Jasper, carry Bella down here! I don't want her to trip." Alice called.

"Don't think Alice won't work on you later." I told him as he picked me up.

"I know." Jasper sighed.

Jasper carried me bridal style and walked in a human fashion.

"There you go." Jasper sat me down in a comfy salon chair.

Alice quickly locked the door,"Jasper sit down now."

"Yes dear." Jasper look terrified.

Alice made me dizzy running around at vampire speed. Her and jasper talked at lightning speed, so it sounded like "habashanabanoo" Okay then.

Before I could blink Alice had me in a black party dress with a pink bow.

"You look so cute!" She shrieked and danced.

I looked over at Jasper who was in the same clothes.

" Why doesn't he have to get dressed!" I stomped my foot, noticing i had pink high heels on.

"Because the party is formal." Alice said.

This is formal?

"Come on let's go go go!" Alice shoved us towards the door.

This will be fun.

**THANK YOU FOR READING? How about reviews? **


	4. You can text me back with that 143

**READ**

**im sorry guys, but i think i need some time. Yes MORE time. But, you can check me out on my new account (****LittleGlitterMonster)**** where i might rewrite this story. The account Should be up by March 3, 2011**

**I love you and hope you continue to read my stories**

**- EvilLittlePixie/ LittleGlitterMonster  
**


End file.
